Phantomhive Game Night!
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: Join the cast of Black Butler as they play Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle, Would You Rather, and more!
1. Give them games to play!

**~Author's Note~**

 **I am ashamed to say this fun-filled story has yet to begin. It begins with you, the people who review. Please PM me or post a review with truths, dares, never-have-I-evers, ect. If there are any other games you want the Black Butler crew to play, just say so! Just remember that I can't get this going (and I WANT to get this going) without stuff to write about that you guys have posted in reviews or sent via PM. I'm sure you guys have read stories like this before, so you should know the drill.**

 **PS~Please know I've never seen Black Butler: Book of Circus, so I can't write anything involving those characters or events.**


	2. Drunk Sebby and Fist Dares

*At the Phantomhive Manor, where all is peaceful...*

Alois and Lizzy: CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY! (both glomp Ciel)

Ciel: Get-off you punks! Grr!

Lizzy: D'aw, but you get so _ka-yoot_ when you're mad!

Alois: Yeah~! And I can't believe you invited me and Claude over to play fun games with you guys I thought you hated me with all you had, Ciel~!

Ciel: I do. Besides, It wasn't _my_ idea. It was Sebastian's.

Claude: Excuse me, Earl Phantomhive, but why are we only playing games you're supposed to play when drunk..?

Sebastian: (breathes fire) SHUT UP CLAUDE NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Ciel: That's a good point... Sebastian, why _are_ we only playing drunk party games?

Alois: Yeah? Don't we need some booze first?

Sebastian: I suppose we _do_ need some motivation... (pulls out bottle of Catnip Tequila)

Madame Red: (smashes bottle on floor) Sebastian, how _dare_ you try to intoxicate my sweet, dear young nephew! I have high hopes of keep him sober, ya know!

Ciel: Wha-What the bloody hell?! Where did you come from?! You're dead!

Madame Red: Well so is the little blonde sleaze but nobody has a problem with _his_ resurrection!

Alois: Hey! Who you callin' a sleaze?

Ciel: I think we've all established the fact that Alois is immortal. You, however, are not.

Madame Red: ...(disappears)

Alois: Yay for me~! I'm gonna live forever~!

Lizzy: HEY GUYS Shouldn't we start playing truth or dare now I'd like to try some dares with _you_ Ciel~!

Ciel: Ugh! Another sleaze!

Sebastian: 'Tuh place is crawlin' with 'um tuhnight *hic*

Claude: Are you _wasted?_ Oh, I can't wait to see what you do tonight!

Lizzy: SHADDUP ALL OF YOU now I'll read the dares from **Sebastiansfiance**.

Sebastian: Ooo am I getin' hitched?

 **Sebastiansfiance's Truth-or-Dares:**

 _ **Awww I really wanted to read lmao well anyways I could give you some ideas? Um how about meyrin (that's how I spell her name) asks sebastian truth or dare and he ends up saying truth and meyrin asks if sebastian has any intamite (? Can't spell lol) relationship with ciel (if you don't like sebXciel disregard this XD)**_ (A/N I don't ship sebXciel I hate it with all my heart XD. Cielois all the way. But I'll do it anyway XD)

 _ **Umm let's see.**_

 _ **How about bard dares Finny to take Meyrin ' s glasses and hide them.**_

 _ **Um**_

 _ **Ciel dares Meyrin to confess how**_  
 _ **she feels idk that one sucks**_

 _ **OH I have a rule! how about if they don't full fill the dare they each get a different punishment. Likkeee if sebastian refuses something his punishment is to have Pluto with him for an entire day and constantly pet him. And for each dare or truth he refuses there's an additional day added.**_

 _ **You don't have to use these lol just trying to help**_

Mey Rin: Allright. (blushes) Uhh, Sebastian, do have an intimate relationship with the young Master?

Sebastian: *hic* Oh yeah me and deh young master 'ave an inataminite relationships! We even do it every night. We do it every which way, ya see *hic*. And Ciel has dis ka-yoot thing he does where he-

Ciel: S-Shut up! None of that's true!

Alois: It better not be... Grrrrr...

Finny: Okay. Mey Rin, c'mere!

Mey Rin: Aaaaaaaaa! Stay Away from me! I won't let ya take my glasses, no I won't!

Finny: *starts chasing Mey Rin around the room*

Ciel: While they're doing that... Mey Rin, confess how you feel about... anyone.

Mey Rin: *stops running* Oh well I really like Sebastian, yes I do. He's just so charming and-

Finny: Gotcha! *grabs Mey Rin's glasses*

Mey Rin: (sudden attitude change) Assassin Mode Activated. *takes guns out and starts shooting everything*

Alois: *gets shot* Owwwwy! Claude, come help me!

Claude: Pshaw, don't worry, I know you'll be fine. Remember, you're immortal... unfortunately.

Alois: Hey!

Ciel: Ah! She's gone nuts! Finny, give her glasses back, quick!

Finny: Aye aye, Captain! I-I mean, yes, young master.

Finny: *Hands Mey Rin her glasses*

Mey Rin: *puts glasses on* Hey... What's goin' on? Why are there bullets everywhere?

Ciel: I dunno, uh-Hey look! More dares and truths! These are from **FanficsGALORE14**!

 **FanficGALORE14's Truth-or-Dares:**

 _ **Hmm how about... OOH I GOT ONE Sebastian dares Ciel to do the cha cha slide lol**_

 _ **And Claude gets dared to do a silly face by Finny**_

 _ **and lets see umm ooh lets get a lil dirty Alois ask Sebastian How big is "it"**_

 _ **Bard asks Ciel if he has ever read a porn magazine (cause you know 13 yr old boys going thru puberty and stuff XD lol just trying to help) but if he doesn't want to answer that he can ask him if he's ever had a "fantasy" with anyone I'm srry I'm a perv**_

 _ **last but not least Sebastian asks will whats the stupidest thing he has ever done in a crowd I REALLY wanna know if there will be a story if not it's fine**_  
 _ **I hope my ideas help can't wait to read it**_

Sebastian: Alright *hic* Bocchan... Do these cha chas slide...

Ciel: Someone needs to get him sober again... And no! The cha cha slide is a stupid dance for ignorant fools! I refuse!

Alois: Tsk tsk. You can't refuse a dare, Ciel. It's against the rules. *the cha cha slide starts playing*

The Stupid Guy Who Sings Cha Cha Slide: Now everybody clap your hands!

Ciel: Aarggh! *starts clapping hands* Damn you, FanficsGLAORE14!

Finny: Okay M-Mr. Claude, sir, do a f-funny f-face...

Bardroy: Finny, what da _hell_ is wrong witchu?!

Finny: N-nerrrr... Claude's scary! He gives me the willies!

Claude: I'm confused... what does a funny face look like?

Ciel: Your master's face is pretty funny. Make it look like his.

Alois: Hey!

Claude" Alright... Give me a minute... *goes into a bathroom*

Alois: *giggles seductively* Okay, Sebastian... Just how big _is_ it?

Sebastian: *hic* kid, do ya want me ta show ya?

Alois: *squeals* Do I!

Sebastian: Just come with me he he... *brings Alois with him into a closet*

Claude: *comes out of the bathroom wearing eyeshadow, blue contacts and a blonde wig with a smirk on his face* Is this right?

Ciel: *starts laughing hysterically* Omigosh, you-you _nailed it!_ Now that's a funny face if I _ever_ saw one!

Bardroy: Hey Ciel... Have ya ever seen a porn magazine?

Ciel: No, I don't believe I know what that is...

Bardroy: Here, lemme show ya *pulls of a _Playboy_ magazine*

Ciel: *flips through the magazine* Good God! Is that a-

Bardroy: *covers Ciel's mouth* O-okay, maybe I'll just ask ya the other question... Have ya ever had a _fantasy,_ Ciel?

Ciel: Well, let's see... Yes. I've had a _fantasy_ where my parents come back to life and then I gleefully stab Sebastian to pieces!

Bardroy" Er... Wrong kind of fantasy, kid...

*Suddenly, screaming is heard from the closet and Alois bursts out into the room*

Bardroy: *gasp* He's coming out of the closet!

Ciel: *cuts his eyes at Bardroy*

Bardroy: Sorry. I had to.

Alois: AAAAAAAAA! RAPIST! RAPIST! CALL THE POLICE, SCOTLAND YARD, SOMEONE!

Ciel: ...Well what do you expect? You were asking how big _it_ is...

Alois: Yeah but I didn't know he would-

Sebastian: *walks out of the closet casually* Well, it does seem that I'm completely sober now.

Ciel: Good. Now answer your truth.

Alois: *Hides behind Ciel*

Sebastian: I suppose the stupidest thing I've done in crowd would be... being seen with Bocchan, of course.I

Ciel: *cuts his eyes at Sebastian* That's not _funny_. How're you gonna make people _laugh_ with such a _lame_ response?

Alois: *collapses on the floor laughing*

Ciel: ...Sorry, how're you supposed to make _sane_ people laugh?

Sebastian: My young lord, I simply stated the absolute truth. Nothing less. Now, If you're done _complaining,_ young master, our next dares are from **meow cats r awesome**.

 **meow cats r awesome's Truth-or-Dares:**

 _ **Yesssss I love these stories :) um what about ciel and Elizabeth get dared to swap clothing for the rest of the game. Um Alois to wear claudes glasses (I wanna know how bad claudes eyesight is) and everyone dresses up as cats... You don't have to use these, can't wait till u update next**_

Ciel and Lizzy: ...just. no.

Alois: Aww Ciel you're so lucky I wanna wear Lizzy's pretty dresses.

Sebastian: meow cats r awesome, I'm afraid that since the night's grown old we'll have to wait until tomorrow night to preform those dares.

Ciel: ...Really?! So I don't have to change into those disgustingly girly dresses yet?! Hurrah!

Sebastian: I for one, can't wait to be a cat.

Alois: But wait! Claude, I don't wanna go to bed ye-Claude?! *notices Claude's 'funny face'*

Claude: Terribly sorry, your highness, but it is time to sleep. Get to bed cooperatively, and I won't keep you from sneaking into Ciel's bed.

Ciel: WHHAAAAT?!

Alois: Oh goody~! Gee thanks, Claude!

Sebastian: Until next time, lovely audience!


End file.
